Sneaking a Kiss
by Leiko Aya
Summary: Captain Yamato had asked Sai and Naruto to go train together so they could strengthen their teamwork. Something is troubling Sai, though. His heart beats like crazy whenever he sees Naruto and then there is that dream... What are these strange feelings that are in Sai's clueless heart? Read to find out! (Shounen-ai, Sai x Naruto.)


**A/N: **Hello all! This is my very first shounen-ai (Yaoi, boy x boy, etc.) Fanfiction! This is a one-shot for Sai x Naruto. I really like this pairing, even though I also like Naruto x Hinata and Naruto x Gaara… Why must you divide my heart, Masashi-sensei? T_T

I apologize to my _Flameheart_ and _Avenge_ readers. If you're reading this right now, I'm having writers block and I've actually lost my USB with all of the files saved on it… which is very stupid of me… I doubt I'll ever see it again, so I am trying to remember as much as I could of what I had. Hopefully, I'll update soon.

This one-shot is to just help me get out of me temporary writers block. I hope it isn't too bad!

**Note:** I watch the English dubbed version of Naruto. So, I will use the English Dubbed terms (e.g. I'll say "Leaf Village" instead of "Konoha", etc.).

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Naruto series; all rights go to the respective owner, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

_I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

'Honestly, what is with me as of late?' Sai thought as he walked through the crowds of trees in the Hidden Leaf Village. 'Ever since I came into contact with Naruto, I have started to feel… _strange_ emotions. I haven't even had the chance to go to the library to find a book about these _strange _feelings.'

Sai was on his way to the training grounds to meet Naruto. Captain Yamato had asked him and Naruto to go train together so they could strengthen their teamwork. 'Kind of stupid, really,' Sai thought again, 'we've been on missions together and we've seen each other's jutsu. What else do we need for team work?'

Sai closed his eyes and mentally sighed. His dream he dreamt last night replayed in his mind.

_Naruto puts both of his hands on my shoulders and tightened his grip. "S-Sai… I-" he stuttered. His enchanting blue eyes stared in my own. A strange feeling overcame me and I felt as if I am being pulled into his wonderful gaze. Naruto's eyes closed a little and a sweet smile reached his lips – like he was a child looking at his most loved toy. My eyes tear away from his sweet gaze and I looked directly at his lips. "Sai…" Naruto whispered breathlessly as he leaned ever so slowly in. Our lips were inches apart and then finally, they brushed together as a falling feather in a peaceful breeze._

A strange wave of heat rushed over Sai's face and a pins and needles sensation covered his cheeks. Sai shoke his head, he didn't get why it was happening. It wasn't a hot day and he hadn't been working hard at all!

"Oi, Sai, take your time why don't you?" Naruto grumbled at a late Sai.

"I was only 5 minutes late. I don't see the big deal," Sai replied with a fake smile. Naruto grumbled at his response.

"_I was only 5 minutes late. I don't see the big deal,_" Naruto repeated, half heartedly imitating Sai.

"Now, shall we start the training?" Sai asked – the fake smile disappeared leaving Sai's face emotionless.

Naruto shot him a glare and grumbled, "Whatever."

Naruto and Sai stood in defensive position – they waited no time into getting the fight started. Naruto charged for Sai with a punch. Sai blocked it with a breeze and Naruto attempted to kick Sai. Sai quickly dodged him and jumped backward.

"Not bad, you jerk," Naruto commented. Sai made a fake smile.

"Shall we keep going?" Sai said and charged at Naruto.

* * *

_-Time skip to after training-_

Naruto collapsed to the ground huffing and puffing. "Damn it…" he muttered, "He's a jerk but… he's strong."

"Of course I am strong," Sai said in an "as-a-matter-of-fact" voice. The brown-haired teenager raised an eyebrow at the blond who looked like he was dying on the ground. Sai was only slightly puffed; he had done much more series training than that.

Naruto glanced at his jerk of a team mate and sighed. "Whatever… Let's go bathe in the river – we're all sweaty," Naruto said getting up. He slowly walked over to the riverbank and took his headband off. He put it to the ground and started to zip down his jacket. Sliding them off his shoulders, he let it drop to the ground.

Sai felt his heart rate speed up as Naruto undressed.

'Why is my heart reacting like this?' Sai thought. Naruto lifted up his black shirt and flung it to the ground. Sai's eyes trailed up his team mate's muscular back, taking in every detail. Naruto's hands slid down to the rim of his pants and ripped them off. He kept his boxers on, and inched his way into the cool water.

"Ahh!" Naruto breathed when he was fully in the water. He noticed that Sai wasn't following him so he turned his head back to question the teenager. What Naruto saw was… unexpected to say the least.

Sai was just stood there – beet red. Not just his face, but his whole body, too. Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

"O-Oi… Sai-" Naruto began but Sai whispered cutting him off.

"Naruto…" Sai whispered, "I-I mean, my heart is…is…!"

Naruto turn his whole body round to face the crimson red Sai. A light blush rose to Naruto's face as he did.

'He looks so cute…' Naruto thought dreamily – mentally slapping himself after.

"My heart is beating so fast. It hurts – it hurts so much that I feel as if it's going to pop out of my chest…!" Sai continued, a little louder this time. His emotionless mask was gone by now – nervousness, confusion and… affection was written all over his face in a messy painting.

"S-Sai…"

"I think…" Sai began, "I think that I'm in lo-"

"Hey! Naruto! Sai!" A familiar male voice called. Naruto mentally cursed at the person who interrupted him. Two very happy looking shinobi – Sakura and Lea – appeared from the trees.

"Oh… Sakura, Lea, what's up?" Naruto asked, slightly peeved off.

"Lady Hokage has requested us. We need to go now," Sakura said smiling.

"It seems she has a mission for us!" Lea added pumped. He noticed Sai and a questioning look came onto his face. 'Ah! Sai he's still…!' Naruto thought and flicked his eyes to where Sai was.

Luckily, Sai's redness had died down so it was just his face that was red. "It's hot today and I was training hard," Sai half-lied.

Lea believed him and gave an "ah, I see" in response.

"Are two you coming or not" Sakura said, obviously not happy that she was keeping the Hokage waiting.

"Coming," Sai said nonchalantly.

'That old…!" Naruto thought. He sighed in frustration and called, "coming!"

He started climbing out of the cool river and flicked his eyes to where Sai was. Sai's face was becoming red again as he saw Naruto coming out of the river. The brunette quickly turned his attention to Lea so he wouldn't get any redder in the face. Funnily enough, this annoyed Naruto.

As Naruto was climbing out, Sakura finally noticed that Naruto was only in his boxers and turned around quickly. Naruto, who was still wet, quickly shoved on his clothes. "OK," Naruto said annoyed, "Let's go see Grandma Tsunade."

Sakura and Lea nodded and all four teenagers started to walk up the path that was hidden by trees. About 5 minutes into the walk, while they were still covered by the Leaf Village's trees, Sakura and Lea were five steps ahead of Naruto and Sai was about three steps behind. Both Sakura and Lea were absorbed in talking.

'Great,' Naruto thought, 'they're distracted enough.'

A sly grin appeared onto Naruto's face as he fell back to Sai's side. Sai jumped slightly when he sensed Naruto falling back to his side. "W-what is it?" Sai stuttered, not bothering to turn and face him.

"Oh, I was just coming to see what you were going to say to me before," Naruto said slyly.

Sai's cheeks turned red as another pins and needles sensation touched his cheeks.

"I-I… It's n-nothing. Forget a-about it-t," Sai stuttered, his head turned in the opposite direction of Naruto.

Naruto frowned, "No."

Sai's eyes widened and his eyes flicked to me. He saw my frown, and a little splash of guilt washed into his eyes. He turned his face to the front again and tilted his head down to the ground.

'Sai is showing emotion,' Naruto thought. The blonde smirked, 'Good.'

Sai tried to swallow, but he couldn't since his mouth had gone dry. "I was going to say… that I'm…" Sai stopped talking. His hands had started shaking and his pace slowed down. 'Why am I so nervous? I don't get nervous!' Sai thought, 'Do all humans get like this when they're in lo-'

"Love? Yes," Naruto finished Sai's thoughts with a proud smirk. Sai's head snapped up and turned to Naruto's direction faster than lightning. Naruto gazed directly into Sai's orbs and saw that various feelings were flashing quickly and repeatedly – surprise, affection, joy and realization.

"Is it safe to assume that you are in love with me?" Naruto asked; a red cloak slightly tinged his cheeks.

Sai, unable to tear his eyes away, nodded.

"Then say it to me," Naruto stated.

Sai's whole face flushed a deep red and painfully ripped his eyes from Naruto's gaze to the dirt ground. "I-" Sai began.

"Look at me and say it," Naruto ordered.

Sai struggled to look at him – it was much easier to look at him when he was already looking at the blond.

When his eyes had finally been able to gaze into Naruto's eyes, Sai started to speak again.

"N-Naruto… I-I love you," Sai spoke so quietly that it came out as a mouse whisper. Even though it was so quiet, Naruto heard it. An embarrassed but happy smile came onto Naruto's lips. Naruto stopped walking and grabbed Sai's hand, making him stop and turn back.

Swiftly, Naruto leaned in like a fox and pecked him on the lips with closed eyes. It was a fast kiss, but to Sai and Naruto, time seemed to pause. Naruto stepped back and looked at Sai with affection.

"I love you too, Sai," Naruto whispered. Sai's face turned crimson red and he brought a finger to where Naruto kissed him. He longed for another, one that lasted longer. Naruto saw it and smirked flirtatiously, "I can give you another after we've seen Grandma Tsunade."

Sai blushed furiously and went even redder in the face – if that was even possible. Naruto chuckled as Sakura called, "Oi! What are you two doing?"

Sakura was about 20 steps ahead of them. "Sorry~," Naruto called cheerfully, "We're coming!"

"Jeez…" Sakura sighed and turned around. She continued walking and Lea started to talk again.

"Come on," Naruto said to a crimson Sai, "let's go!"

Naruto used his pinkie finger to hold Sai's pinkie. Sai smiled embarrassedly at the romantic gesture.

"Mmm," Sai said sweetly, "let's go."


End file.
